Nova Class Battlestar
The Nova Class and the Atlantia subclass, Prometheus subclass (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe only) are some of the newer Battlestar in the Colonial Fleet. In the Battlestar Leonindas's Universe, only the Fenris Class and Spartan subclass outmatching them in term of technology and Speed but the Nova Class and Atlantia subclass, Prometheus subclass out match the Fenris Class and Spartan subclass in term of firepower, size and ability to build replacement Viper/Raptor. Nova Class CREW COMPLIMENT: 2,324 officers and crewmen. NOVA AIR WING: 20 squadrons of Viper Mark VII’s (400 Vipers) and 100 Raptor MARINE COMPLIMENT: JUMP RANGE: 120 Stellar Units (S.U.) CONSUMABLES: Enough food, fuel and water to last for seven years. The Nova Class Command Battlestar is a new and experimental class of ship. Intended to be an upgrade from the Mercury class. Nova Class Command Battlestars are fleet command ships. Nominally under the command of a Commander, they also serve as the flag ship for an Admiral. One third larger than a Mercury class Battlestar (to which the Pegasus belongs) they were designed to be used as fleet command and control ships while also serving as a one stop assault vehicle, capable of taking on two to four other capital class ships, or assaulting a major ground target, by itself. They are highly automated and carry the latest state of the art defenses against electronic warfare including Electro-Magnetic Pulse fields capable of disabling enemy electronics and a V.I., or Virtual Intelligence, computer core capable of adapting to any threat while not violating the laws against artificial intelligence. The Nova Class can also manufacture all the replacement parts needed for Raptors, and Vipers, as well the frame and outer skin of these ships. This makes her completely self-sufficient in regards to fighter repair and production. They also have advanced food and water reclamation and food growth facilities making it able to be self sufficient for seven years before having to change out it’s supply. KEY AREAS: C.I.C. ( Combat Information Center): Control Bridge of the ship. All ships functions are dictated from this area. S.C.C. (Strategic Command Center): Just aft of the C.I.C., the S.C.C. is where the flag officer can direct large scale combat actions while not interfering in the tactical decisions of the ship commander. SHIPS HOSPITAL: The Nova has a hospital with four wards that is capable of doing anything a normal state of the art hospital could do. Length: 2,276m Width: 920m Height: 351m Battlestar Leonidas's Universe In the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe, the Nova and the Prometheus will both appears. Also the Atlantia will be mention during the Cylon attack in Volume Five. The Nova is a Nova Class Battlestar. While the Atlantia is an Atlantia sublcass Battlestar. Prometheus is however a Prometheus subclass. They are also Twelve Nova Class currently in the Colonial Fleet: Nova Asteria Crius Eos Excalibur Hyperion Leto Mnemosyne Nevada Selene Theia Victory Battleground Colonies's Universe The Atlantia appears in Battleground Colonies where it is destroyed over Virgon. It is under the command of Admiral Nagala. She is a Nova Class Battlestar. Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe Nova class Battlestars mentioned in these stories of Battlestar Sword/Chiron's Universe. Battlestar Sword (Story) Battlestar Atlantia was the flagship of the Colonial Fleet, she was a Nova class Battlestar, belived destroyed by the Cylon’s on day one of the attack. Battlestar Nebula,'' Nova class Battlestar. Due to her damages, only 3/4s of the ship was recovered with 3923 crewmembers rescued. Currently rebuilt and working up with her new commander and crew. Battlestar Chiron (Story) ''Battlestar Atlantia was the flagship of the Colonial Fleet, she was a Nova class Battlestar, belived destroyed by the Cylon’s on day one of the attack. Dreadnaught Tempest (Story) Nightshade, she was going to be a Nova class Battlestar, and needs six months to be completed. She was ordered scrapped at 93% completion. She was hidden in a mobil space dock and sent off on the Tempest mission by Admiral Corman. Twins of BG-99 (Story) Battlestar Atlantia was the flagship of the Colonial Fleet, she was a Nova class Battlestar, belived destroyed by the Cylon’s on day one of the attack. ''Note'' Images is taking from Wolf Ship and was created by Dave Breidis (CanisD). It is from the Battlestar Prometheus (Story) by Ryan A. Keeton. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Dimension Eleven Category:Dimension Three Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battleground Colonies Universe Category:Nova Class Battlestar Category:Colonial Warship Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Stub-Working on it